vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane
Summary A playable character in the Dead or Alive series, Ayane also made her way into Ninja Gaiden in the Xbox revival of the series. A member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan and the younger half-sister to Kasumi and Hayate, Ayane was conceived when Raidou raped Ayame. This has left a black mark on Ayane's childhood. She is the current leader of the Haji Mon Sect of the clan of the Mugen-Tenshin clan. Genra, sympathized with her, and decided to take her in as her foster father and teacher. Years later, she learned the truth, and dedicated herself to becoming the strongest practitioner of the Hajinmon style. She failed to protect Hayate from Raidou, and after Kasumi left, was ordered to kill her. In the 2nd tournament, she searches for Hayate as well, and encounters Helena, who believes Ayane to be her mother's killer at first, but it turns out to be a misunderstanding. Upon hearing that her foster father Genra has been abducted and used as a subject for Project Omega, she enters the 3rd tournament to end his suffering. She then joins her half-brother Hayate to take down DOATEC once and for all. Her clan is apparently an ally of the Dragon Ninja Clan. Ayane is the primary choice for the Mugen Tenshin when they need assistance from the Dragon Clan as she has built a mutual friendship with Joe and Ryu Hayabusa. Even though he's leagues above her in rank, Ayane aids him on his missions, either by informing and helping from the sidelines or outright fighting alongside him. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, Higher with Ninpo spells Name: Ayane, Female Tengu, Miyama's Woman Tengu (DOA2) Origin: Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Gender: Female Age: 16 (DOA1 - DOA4), 18 (DOA++, DOA5) Classification: Human (possibly part demon), Kunoichi, Master of the Hajinmon sect of the Mugen Tenshin clan (DOA4 - present) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Hajinmon Style martial art, Master stealth and infiltrator, Weapon Mastery, spying without being detected while delivering messages via kunai scrolls, Teleportation, Healing, can cast Ninpo (Ki) spells (a form of offensive and/or defensive magic), skilled volleyball player Attack Potency: Large Building level, Higher with Ninpo spells (Destroyed the DOATEC building with a Ninpo) Speed: Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reaction/combat speed (Can keep up with Ryu Hayabusa, also fought the same enemies, and is considered to be the fastest character in Ninja Gaiden games) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Large, is a skilled ninja that is respected by Ryu, so naturally she should have stamina reserves in the same league as him Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles, much higher with Ninpo, possibly in the hundreds of meters range Standard Equipment: Iris-tipped explosive kunai, purple Iris petals, her Fuma Kodachi, a pair of short swords, Genra's dual-bladed lightsaber (she never used it though) Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is knowledgeable of Ninpo magic and is talented as a ninja Weaknesses: Her most powerful attack requires a lengthy prep time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reverse Wind:' A technique originally used by Ryu Hayabusa, Ayane is able to quickly perform a ninja dash. *'Shadowless Footsteps:' Basic ninja wall running ability, but Ayane performs it in a spinning fashion to gain more momentum and altitude. *'Counter Attack:' A technique Ryu learnt during the Dark Dragon Blade Incident, he passes it on to Ayane, who uses it to launch an attack from a defensive position right before an enemy attacks. *'Lightwing Izuna:' Ayane's variation of Ryu's Izuna Drop, where she stands on top of her opponent right side up in mid air as she stomps down hard, slamming them into the ground. *'Gacho Gengi:' One of Ayane's throws in the Dead or Alive games. Ayane use this throw as one of her Obliteration Techniques. *'Art of the Raging Mountain God:' Is a secret and most dangerous Hajin Mon ninpo spell that imbues the user with all the power of nature and creation, Ayane chants a lengthy incantation in order to prepare this spell, once she has completed the incantation she charges up her hand and strikes the floor, creating a large explosion/shockwave of purple flames. This attack is known to harm users who are not properly trained in its use, but Ayane has become an expert at using it in her teens, making her a prodigy. *'Ultimate Ninpo:' Merging Ayane's ninpo with an ally, their combined might creates a powerful ninpo attack. *'Unnamed Ninpo:' Similar to Ayane's Art of the Raging Mountain God, it's an energy blast attack that requires Ayane to chant a lengthy incantation, and use both of her arms to aim the energy. Ayane tried using this spell against Kasumi during the second tournament. Ayane used it again against Genra with the aid of Hayate, which doubled the power of the spell to a deadly force. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Athletes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Koei Tecmo